Missing you
by kroscetish
Summary: In which Kagami goes to America and phones Kuroko.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, the characters, even though I wish it was.**

First thing first I have to explain that this plot wasn't mine. I suffered a huge writer's block. I have a few stories in my mind but I can't get into my stories. Anyway, so, a good samaritan in the name of **Orange Diary** helped me. She gave me this idea and plus I love this pairing so much so everything fit in. And here I made it. But I am afraid that I ruined her idea. I hope I did justice to this. I, kroscetish, thank you so much Diary! ~^O^~

So this is my first story after sooooo long. Please bear with my errors and grammers. Yeeeshh, that's always my problem. It's just some fluff. I can't do complicated stuff.

Plus, I did this because it is the anniversary of my cutieeee little baaaabeeeiiisss. Wooopwooop! Happy KagaKuro Day! Hope you enjoy!

The rays of the glorious afternoon sun eloquently passes through the square-shape glass window and illuminates the almost bare room which only composed of a bed, a night stand and a few things that can help the place to be called a room.

A young teen that owns a baby blue hair stirs awake from his afternoon nap on the table. Eyes flutters open, showing two soft blue irises that can be an equal shade of the sky above. The blue haired young man carefully straightens his pained back and neck from being in that position and stretches his numb muscles. He blinks a few times to clear his hazy eyes and tries to do the same thing with his foggy mind, trying to understand his surroundings.

He realized that he wasn't in his own room yet he was aware of the place he was in. The familiar image of his boyfriend's room left him feeling contented and made him release a sigh of comfort. However, the trails of sadness in his heart left a bitter feeling inside him.

He missed his boyfriend.

It's been exactly three weeks since Taiga-kun left for America after his father collapsed on his office. Kagami immediately flew to the USA, worried and anxious.

Kagami offers to go with him, however, his school's tight schedule made him do otherwise now that they were on their last year in university. Kagami took business course much to the surprise of their team mates im high school. But later on they realized that Kagami could do it. Not with excellence but he can make it to the end when he was determined.

Blinking once again, Kuroko reaches for his mobile phone on the table to look up at the time, but before he could do his plan the familiar tone rang off. Taking it, an unread message registers on the screen. The sender was his none other than missing lover.

He was surprised for a moment, and quickly felt sulking when he remembered that he was neglected by Kagami for the entire week without knowing why. His calls and messages were never answered. He was kind of annoyed.

He clicks the message and reads its content.

 _ **(Hey Tetsuya what's up? How's everything there? Sorry for not contacting you this past few days. I've been very busy lately.),**_ Kagami's message says.

Delicately, Kuroko furrows his brows in a frown.

Typing up a response, Kuroko stretches his feet for about thirty seconds before vacating the chair to lie on Kagami's soft bed.

 _"Oh so you're alive Taiga-kun."_ Kuroko typed in sarcasm. He didn't hide the annoyance he felt for his boyfriend.

After the message being sent, not only minutes later, the read head's name pops on the screen while singing the tone that is exclusive for his lover's number. The bluenet immediately presses the answer key button.

"Hey." right then a gruff voice says on the other line.

"Hi." Kuroko's voice barely shows any emotion but the redhead knew better.

"What's up? How's it going there?" Kagami started with a gentle tone, weighing the situation smartly.

It was silent for a moment before the bluenette broke it.

"Everything's fine here so far, nothing exciting happens for the past two days of you not calling and ignoring my calls."

He undestood that Kagami's really busy lately to the point where he couldn't call him. But even a text was none. A message can only consume just a small amount of his time right? Nothing too long. Can't he do that?

"Hey, sorry for not contacting you this past few days. It's just...lately, have been quite busy. Sorry Tetsuya, I would never intentionally do like forget or ignore you. You know I can't do that to you." Kagami explained, voice sounds tired.

As he listens to his boyfriend's voice, he could say he wasn't lying. He could vividly detect the exhausting tone his boyfriend was trying to hide. With that thought, he feels a pang of guilt claws up inside him, making him hesitate for a bit over his next sentence. But still says his opinion regarding the matter.

"I know that, but sending a message wouldn't be a bother to your tight schedule, would it?" the sulking tone was gone unnoticed by Kagami despite how expressionless it was.

Kuroko could only imagine Kagami's dejected look as he wrinkled his face when he said the next word.

"Yeah...sorry. It's just that...the past week was just really busy that I couldn't find a time to rang you even once. It's my fault, I know, so I am really sorry Tetsuya." Kagami whispered softly, sounding clearly apologetic, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

In the end, Kuroko couldn't get upset over Kagami that long. So he let go of the matter.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that Taiga-kun. And please be aware that I won't be easily persuade with your antics."

The bluenet hears Kagami chuckle heartily which also makes his lips curls up a little upward. He even misses his lover's raucous laugh.

"You need not remind me with that. I've been prepared Tetsuya," comes the confident tone.

"I must say I'm getting curious Taiga-kun and I will be waiting," the blue-haired Phantom sixth man says in his usual monotone voice but he let his curiosity be conveyed, tolerating a small gentle smile. He sits up and leans his back on the wall, crossing his legs in an Indian position.

Chuckling, the ace replies. "You won't be disappointed."

"If you say so," humming softly.

A comfortable silence settles between them for a good few seconds before the two toned hair returnee breaks it.

"Thanks for that Tetsuya," Kuroko hears rustles of cloth on the other line. So he assumes that Kagami's changing his position on bed. He was about to ask if his boyfriend was in his house but before he could open his mouth to ask the other proceeds talking.

"I'm happy to hear your voice today," the redhead sighs for the nth time that night, and if he wasn't mistaken, in relief and then coughs slightly to probably clear his voice with any hint of embarrassment, "Lately had been hectic and tiring I couldn't even find time to call you and play basketball. For two days I have to do everything myself with no assistance from my father and it's just the first time I have time for myself and call you...I really missed your voice. I miss you Tetsuya," Kuroko recognizes something on Kagami's tone that somehow sounds sad and poignant, which makes the bluenet's eyebrows crease in question. However, the last few words caught him off guard; his heart skips a beat and floods his entire system with overwhelming happiness.

"...Me too," he answers softly later on, "I hope to see you soon." The silence that followed was comfortable. "Anyway, how's Kagami-san?"

"He's much better nowadays, just need more rest and then he'll be much better." Kagami answered.

"I'm glad," Kuroko softly whispered. A lapse of silence passed before Kuroko broke it, "...is he...still angry?" His voice solemn and doubtful when he finished to ask the question.

"No, I told you dad wasn't angry, he's just shock to know about us. It's hard for him to accept quickly the fact that we are together." He heard a deep sigh, "Actually, he wanted to see you again, this time not as my best friend but as my lover."

Not only two months ago, Kagami's father visited Kagami on his birthday, sneaking on his apartment to surprise him but in the end, his father was the one who was surprised after seeing his son on the bed with another man. And the fact that the said man was the person he thought was his son's bestfriend add fuel to the fire.

His father got angry with this discovery and shouted a few obscene words (but still composed ang elegant) to his son's lover, and almost got to point of making his son choose over Kuroko and his father. But Kagami kept silent the whole time and didn't give an answer. He can't choose between them that easily.

Kagami could only met his father's peircing gaze. No words were uttered but that stare was enough for Kagami to convey his answer.

He loved his father but he also wanted Kuroko on his life. He wasn't sure if he can live without Kuroko. He was only sure that there will be a huge hole in his heart if that happens.

He held Kuroko's hand tightly as if the bluenette was going to vanish if he loosened for a bit and the bluenette could only do the same.

With no words being spoken, Kagami's father retreated and left the house still enraged with the event he had witnessed. After his father left, Kagami released a huge sigh of disappointment. Feeling his knees waver, he plopped hardly on the sofa pulling his boyfriend with him.

Kuroko let himself be pulled and plopped down beside him, letting the redhead encased him in his arms as tightly as possible. That was the only thing they did until they fell asleep with worry and dread. That time Kagami had comforted him with the words that "he's not angry, he's just shock", repeating it over and over. But Kuroko wasn't sure if Kagami was trying to convince him or rather himself. But Kuroko knew they needed those words.

The next month after that, Kagami received a call from his father's secretary that his old man collapsed and was brought to the hospital. Kagami flew quickly after he arranged everything in Japan.

They later on find out that the man had suffered an over fatigued that his body can't hold out that much. That was the reason Kagami stays a little too long on America.

That resulted to now. It has been almost a month and yet his boyfriend hasn't come back.

"Are you still there?"

The voice of the redhead stop him from travelling the memories.

"Umm, sorry." He whispered sofly. "Is he ok with us now?" His tentatively asked.

The moment he ask the question, he knew Kagami already knew who he meant.

"Yes, he'll be visiting Japan after he's gotten better." Kagami excitedly informed him.

"I'm happy to hear that, I really do." His monotonous voice cracked when he said the last words.

Kagami could only smile tenderly, "yeah...I am too."

"I'll be waiting for Kagami-san to visit Japan." he added after a moment.

"Of course."

Kuroko smiled softly when something came to him.

"Anyway Taiga, when will you be back?"

"Hmm... I'm not really sure yet. I expected I could come back before this week ends and yet my schedule won't let me. It's annoying. But I promise to make it sooner."

With Kagami's answer, Kuroko's head shot up, faces the wall across him where a calendar was being placed. He scans the dates immediately.

"You mean you won't be here on Saturday?" despite the blank tone Kagami notices that there's an unknown emotion behind the question.

"I guess so..." Kagami said slowly, trying to decipher Kuroko's tone.

"Oh," was his only reply, speechless, "So, this means that you won't be here..." he trails off his words intentionally, closing his eyes.

Kagami sighs dejectedly on the other side of the phone, "Probably, but why, what's on Saturday? Or did you just miss me that much?" the redheaded idiot asks stupidly, genuinely confused.

Abruptly, the blue-haired teen's eyes flutters open, "You don't remember-"

"W...wait! Oh fuck!" he curses with passion, "What the fuck! Sorry for cursing Tetsuya but what the freaking hell! Why the heck did I forget our anniversary? Wait for a second Tetsuya," the Phantom man hears the low cursing of Kagami, probably, the guy put the phone out of his hearing to avoid him from hearing anything, though it was futile since he can still hear anything. Kuroko's not sure whether to be disappointed knowing Kagami forgets about their anniversary on three days time or laughed at his lover's reaction.

He prefers the latter, though he did it inwardly and produces only a small chuckle.

Later, Kagami comes back on the phone.

"Hey Tetsuya I'm really sorry I forgot but I'll do my work as fast and soon as possible so that I can come home quickly," a few scrambling sounds reverberates through the phone before it quiets down.

The bluenet smiles at that. The feeling of longing and bitterness cause of Kagami forgetting about their anniversary as a couple was lifts somehow. He doesn't know why but his boyfriend knew how to whisk away his negative emotions with just simple words.

"You have so much to pay when you come back Taiga-kun," Kuroko tries to lighten the mood of his lover on the other line since he sounds rather on the wit ends.

Kuroko hears the red haired super jumper sighs before chuckling, "I know and that's not funny."

"I never find it funny myself but it was amusing and entertaining," Kuroko says, even though they couldn't detect the excitement on his tone. Nevertheless, he was smiling inside.

"Is there any difference?," a snap remark.

"Hmm..."

Kuroko follows with his eyes the movements of the black and white dog as he crawls inside Kagami's bedroom and hops eagerly on the bed towards where his master has settled down. He pets the pet's head with gentleness which Niguo gradually accepts with enthusiasm, barking and wagging its tail.

"Is that Nigou?," Kagami suddenly inquires.

"Yes, we're staying at your apartment for today."

"Oh, so how's he?," Kagami asks, curiosity and genuine happiness hints on his voice that rarely could be heard from the redhead who always cowers in fears whenever the said dog was on the vicinity. But that was long ago. He might still be having fears on other dogs but he got use to Nigou's presence. And Kuroko gladly accepts the changes.

"He's fine, though lately, I notice Nigou is missing you," the bluenet says, creasing his brows slightly in thinking.

"I'm sure he did just like his master," Kagami boasts confidently before laughing.

"Despite how much I want to I don't have words to disagree such accusation," Kuroko says with a hint of smile in his voice.

"Taiga-kun?," he asks after a moment of silence.

"Jeez, Kuroko why do you always say embarrassing things," The redhead teen snorts in response with a bit of shame coloring on his voice.

"I didn't say anything. You're the one who's talking Taiga-kun. Plus, I'm only being honest. I don't say words I don't mean sincerely," Kuroko ends with firm voice, forgetting his dog for a while.

"Fine, fine. I know that... I didn't say otherwise. I'm not complaining either. I like how you being straight and honest to me. It's just sometimes the sincerity of your words made it the more embarrassing."

"Should I lie then?," he feigns innocent.

"You know what I meant Tetsuya," Kagami mumbles.

Kuroko smiles, "I hope I can Taiga-kun's blushing face," he comments teasingly.

"Bastard." Kagami spits out the word before he hears the redhead yawn softly.

"Why don't you sleep now, you sound sleepy," he says in concern.

"No...just kinda tired but I can still keep up till later," he assures the bluenet.

"No, you better sleep now Taiga, and take a rest," Kuroko chided softly.

"I'll just finish this first."

"No, don't stay up too late Taiga-kun it might endanger your health."

"Don't be a mother hen Tetsuya," Kagami grumbles sarcastically.

He smiles, "I'm not."

Another yawn vibrates from the other line, "Good night Taiga-kun."

"Fine, fine, but I'll call you same time tomorrow okay?" the ace deals.

"Alright," he agrees.

"Good night Tetsuya."

He chuckles slightly, "It's actually still early here to be called a night Taiga-kun, but still I wish you a good night sleep."

With a smile lingering on his lips he turns the phone off and decides to make food, he was hungry.


End file.
